Daehyun and Bullet Wounds
by Jung DaeFood
Summary: Kau memegang jarum di tangan kananmu dengan gemetar, sedangkan jari tangan kirimu kau biarkan menekan sedikit luka yang menganga di bagian tulang belikat—punggung atas bagian agak ke kanan—pria yang kau cintai itu. Air mata mengalir di pipimu, namun kau tidak peduli. Pemuda itu terisak di dalam pelukanmu, dia memelukmu seolah-olah hidupnya bergantung padamu.


Tubuhnya gemetar, setiap napasnya tercekat membuatmu ingin membantunya mengurangi rasa sakit, tapi kau tidak tau apa yang harus kau lakukan. Kau memeluknya, erat. Memeluk tubuh bagian atasnya yang tidak dibalut apapun. Keringat dingin mengalir di sisi pipinya, dan rambut coklat gelapnya pun basah karena itu. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk lehermu, bernapas dengan berat di sana seolah-olah wangi alami yang menguar dari tubuhmu bisa berubah jadi sedatif yang bisa meredakan sedikit saja rasa sakitnya.

Kedua tanganmu berlumuran darah, begitu juga kasur yang kalian duduki saat ini. Punggungnya gemetar, dan itu membuat matamu memanas dan berair. Kau tahu, kau mencintai pemuda itu. Sangat amat mencintainya, sampai memikirkannya saja ingin membuatmu menangis; tidak menyangka bahwa suatu saat kau akan bisa bersikap se-manusia itu.

Kau memegang jarum di tangan kananmu dengan gemetar, sedangkan jari tangan kirimu kau biarkan menekan sedikit luka yang menganga di bagian tulang belikat—punggung atas bagian agak ke kanan—pria yang kau cintai itu. Air mata mengalir di pipimu, namun kau tidak peduli. Pemuda itu terisak di dalam pelukanmu, dia memelukmu seolah-olah hidupnya bergantung padamu.

Kau ikut terisak, dadamu juga tercekat. Kau tidak memiliki obat bius di apartemen kecilmu itu, dan kau marah pada dirimu sendiri karena hal itu. Kau benci dengan dirimu sendiri karena seharusnya kau punya benda itu untuk berjaga-jaga kalau dirimu atau kekasihmu terluka. Kau jelas-jelas tahu seberapa berbahaya pekerjaannya. Sekarang kau hanya bisa menguatkan dirimu agar bisa mengeluarkan dua buah peluru dari punggungnya, dan menjahit luka itu kembali.

"Argh..." pemuda itu meringis kesakitan saat kau menusukkan jarum ke kulit punggungnya dan menarik benang yang menempel di jarum itu. Itu baru jahitan ke dua, dan sepertinya luka yang menganga itu butuh sekitar tujuh jahitan lagi. Kau menggumam pelan, mencium puncak kepalanya yang kini ada di ceruk leher kirimu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Daehyun... Tahan sedikit lagi, aku mohon.." pemuda itu mengangguk, sangat pelan bahkan kau meragukannya. Kau memaksa otakmu untuk fokus dan mengordinasikan gerakan kedua tanganmu dengan benar. Kau tidak mau dia merasakan sakit lebih dari itu.

Waktu di sekelilingmu seperti melambat, memperlama proses yang seharusnya hanya beberapa menit saja. Belum lagi tubuh kekasihmu itu mengejang setiap kali kau menusukkan jarum dan benang ke kulit punggungnya. Dia mencengkeram baju bagian belakangnmu begitu kuat, dan kau sama sekali tidak peduli jika baju itu sampai kusut bahkan sobek.

Beban yang menghimpit dadamu seperti berkurang beberapa pound saat akhirnya kau selesai menjahit luka itu, dan menggunting benang yang menghubungkannya. Kau lalu membersihkan punggungnya dengan handuk basah yang telah kau siapkan di atas kasur, dan itu membuatnya meringis. Pedih bercampur dingin. Setelah punggungnya bersih, setidaknya dari darah yang hampir mengering, kau memeluk kepalanya yang kini ada di dadamu.

Pemuda itu masih terisak, kau bahkan heran mengapa orang yang bisa membunuh puluhan orang dalam satu kedipan mata itu bisa berubah menjadi sosok bocah kecil yang menginginkan perlindungan. Jung Daehyun punya begitu banyak sisi, sebagian dari sisi itu bahkan terasa sangat asing di matamu, namun kau menerima itu semua lebih dari sekedar bahagia. Dengan adanya dia di dalam pelukanmu seperti saat ini, dia yang terluka dan seolah memintamu untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya, membuatmu merasa dunia ini bukanlah tempat sekejam yang kau kira. Masih ada satu di antara sekian miliar oranng di dunia ini yang menangis di ceruk lehermu, bergumam lemah karena dia kesakitan dan memintamu untuk mengambil sakitnya di saat itu juga. Dan itu saja, sudah lebih dari cukup.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya, memberikan jarak antara wajah kalian walaupun kurang dari sepuluh senti. Kau menatap wajah sempurna itu, wajah yang selalu kau kagumi bahkan jauh sebelum kau mengenalnya. Dia begitu sempurna, bahkan kau bisa mengakui bahwa Tuhan itu ada karena kesempurnaan yang ada di depanmu itu. Wajahnya memerah, pipinya basah karena campuran keringat dan air mata. Bibir tebalnya tanpa sengaja membentuk pout yang membuatnya jauh dari kesan pembunuh. Saat ini, Jung Daehyun hanyalah pemuda 19 tahun biasa yang sedang kesakitan.

"Maafkan aku ya..." ujarmu, dan dia menggeleng cepat. Kau tersenyum kecil, tingkahnya yang seperti itu mengingatkanmu bahwa dia masih belum dua puluh tahun. Dia masih anak-anak, yah, setidaknya jauh dalam hatinya, dia adalah anak kecil yang berteriak meminta perhatian dan kasih sayang.

"Aku yang minta maaf. Aku janji lain kali akan hati-hati." dia menatap matamu, dan kau tidak punya ide lagi entah apa yang sudah dia lakukan sampai bisa membuat jantungmu segila itu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Daehyun." katamu, entah kenapa airmata jatuh begitu saja ke pipimu, dan itu sedikit memalukan. Kau bukan tipe orang yang mudah menangis, tidak dengan statusmu yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Daehyun. Kalau ada orang yang melihat kalian seperti ini, mereka pasti tidak akan mengira bahwa kalian adalah sepasang remaja yang bekerja untuk mengambil nyawa orang lain, dan dulu kalian pernah hampir saling membunuh.

"Jangan menangis, aku kan sudah berjanji tidak akan terluka seperti ini lagi." dia meraih kedua tanganmu, lalu menggenggamnya.

"Bodoh, kan kau yang menangis duluan karena kesakitan." dan aku menggerakkan tanganku memukul pelan bahu kanannya.

"Awww..." dia meringis dan melengkungkan punggungnya ke depan, dia membungkuk kesakitan dan kau bingung harus melakukan apa. Sial, kau lupa kalau di sana ada dua luka peluru.

"Astaga! Maafkan aku! Aku bersumpah aku lupa! Ya Tuhan, Daehyun-ah..." Kau memegang kedua pipinya, berusaha mengangkat wajahnya agar kau bisa melihat ke matanya. Dia lalu diam, melihat tajam ke matamu dengan matanya dan kau bersumpah tidak ada yang lebih sempurna dari kedua mata itu di dunia ini. Ekspresinya berubah, dia meletakkan tangannya di kedua bahumu, membuat posisi kalian berhadapan dengan sempurna. Tangan kanannya terangkat membelai pipimu, dan kau meletakkan tangan kirimu di atas tangan kanannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kalau waktu itu aku benar-benar membunuhmu." Daehyun membelai pipimu, menatap lurus ke matamu dengan sorot penyesalan bercampur lega. Dia menyesal pernah ingin membunuhmu. Dan dia lega karena dia tidak jadi melakukannya.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti aku yang sekarang akan seperti apa, kalau waktu itu aku benar-benar menembak tepat di jantungmu." ujarmu, mengingat betapa saat itu kalian berdua benar-benar terkuasai oleh emosi dan perintah dari bos masing-masing untuk saling menyakiti, bahkan membunuh.

Kau masih ingat saat kau menembaknya tepat di perpotongan antara tulang dada dan tulang rusuknya, sengaja memperhitungkan agar peluru yang kau tembakkan tidak sampai mengenai jantungnya. Entah terkena sihir apa, saat kalian menodongkan pistol ke arah satu sama lain, kau tidak sengaja menatap matanya. Dan sejak saat itulah, mata itu menjadi sepasang obsidian favoritmu di dunia.

"Aku tidak pernah percaya pada Tuhan sebelumnya. Tapi kau... karena aku bertemu denganmu, aku tahu Tuhan ada bersamaku." mata Daehyun berkaca-kaca. Dia pernah mengatakan betapa bersyukurnya dia karena kau ada bersamanya, dan saat ini dia mengatakan hal itu kembali, bahkan jauh lebih tulus dari sebelumnya. Kau bisa merasakan itu.

"Kau juga sudah membawa Tuhan padaku, Daehyun... Aku percaya Tuhan mengirimkanmu untuk menjagaku." ujarmu, tidak bisa menahan airmata yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti muncul dari sudut matamu.

"Tuhan menyuruh kita untuk saling menjaga." dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahmu, berhenti tepat saat hidung kalian bersentuhan. Kau bisa merasakan napasnya di bibirmu, dan tanpa sengaja kau menahan napasmu sendiri. Bibir itu sudah seperti candu untukmu, kau sangat menyukainya. Bibir itu hangat... membuatmu tenang dan bahagia. Bibirnya itu sihir, dan kau bahagia bisa ada dalam pengaruhnya.

"Daehyun..."

"Aku bersumpah... Aku sangat mencintaimu. _I love you so much that it hurts my heart to even imagine you are not beside me. I need you just to breath, I need you to function... I need you to just live... I love you. I love you..."_

Hatimu terasa sakit dengan kesakitan yang membuatmu bahagia. Cinta Daehyun menyakitimu, dengan cara yang kau sukai. Tapi sebesar apapun sakitnya, kau memang seorang masokis dan maniak impulsif yang menyukai rasa sakit itu. Semakin sakit, semakin bagus. Kau mencintai Daehyun. Kau mencintai rasa sakitmu.

"_I love you too... I love you Daehyun... Please, please don't ever think to leave..."_

Daehyun meraih bibirmu dengan bibirnya, membiarkan bibir kalian bertautan dengan lembut dan pelan. Kau menyukainya, saat napasnya terasa di pipimu, saat lidahnya terasa manis dan bibirnya memberimu kehangatan. Daehyun meletakkan tangannya di kedua pipimu, dan kau meletakkan kedua tanganmu di kedua sisi pingganya. Ciuman itu lama, bahkan jika kau tidak sadar kalau kalian butuh oksigen, kau tidak akan rela melepaskan tautan itu.

"_I swear, I the name of God, I will never leave. I will never go, and I will never die on you. I promise."_ bisik Daehyun, tanpa menjuhkan wajahnya dari wajahmu, membuat gerakan bibirnya terasa di bibirmu.

"_What do I have to deserve you, Daehyun-ah... You are too good to be in my fucked up life, you are too good to be reality... You are just—"_

Daehyun memotong pembicaraanmu dengan sebuah ciuman singkat. Kau menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya.

"_Our life is fucked up. We are fucked up. Everything around us too. Promise me not to fuck this up too, ne?. This is all we've got... _Hanya ini yang kita punya, kan? Kita hanya punya satu sama lain." Daehyun menarikmu ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkanmu membenamkan wajah di dada bidangnya. Kau menyesap wangi tubuhnya, dan semuanya menyadarkanmu bahwa dia nyata. Daehyun adalah satu satunya kebahagiaan nyata yang kau miliki.

"_Thank you, Daehyun... Thank you very much for making me human... I was, just..."_

"_Don't say thank you. I owe you even more. I love you too much, damn it. I will say this until your ears are too tired to even hear me."_

Kau tertawa kecil. Kau mencintainya juga, dan ini entah kali ke berapa kau mengatakannya.

"_Let's cuddle to sleep?"_ dan kau tidak bisa lebih setuju lagi.

Kau berbaring telentang di atas kasur—biasanya itu adalah posisi Daehyun, tapi kini punggungnya sedang terluka. Daehyun meletakkan kepalanya di dada atasmu, dekat ke leher—posisi yang menurutnya paling hangat. Dia lalu memeluk pinggangmu dengan protektif, seolah-olah kau akan pergi bila dia tidak melakukan itu.

Kau mencium luka di punggungnya, lalu puncak kepalanya, menyesap wangi alami rambutnya. Dia pun mencium lehermu, bernapas dengan tenang dan teratur di sana.

Tidak ada hal lain lagi yang kau bisa minta dari Tuhan lebih dari ini. Ini sudah jauh jauh lebih dari cukup. Cukup Daehyun, dan Selamanya. Kau mencintainya, dan kau yakin itulah satu-satunya yang membuatmu percaya bahwa kau berhak bahagia juga.

"Aku berjanji akan membeli obat bius dan painkiller." ujarmu, dan napas teratur Daehyun di lehermu serta jantungnya yang berdetak di dekat jantungmu perlahan membuatmu tertidur, dan pelukan Daehyun di pinggangmu membuatmu yakin bahwa kau kan bahagia bersamanya.

* * *

You x Daehyun.

You can imagine yourself in it, or Youngjae, or Yongguk, or Zelo, or Himchan, or Jongup, or everyone.

Thank you ^^


End file.
